Resurrection (U.S. TV series)
Resurrection is an American fantasy drama television series about dead people who return to life. The series is based on the book The Returned by Jason Mott. Although similar in concept to Les Revenants, it is based on a different source, and Resurrection has no connection to the French movie or television series. The series is being co-produced by ABC Studios and Plan B Entertainment, led by Brad Pitt, Aaron Zelman, JoAnn Alfano, Jon Liebman, Dede Gardner, Jeremy Kleiner, Michele Fazekas, and Tara Butters. The pilot episode, named after the book on which the series is based, was ordered to series on May 10, 2013 and was placed on the schedule as a limited run during the 2013–14 television season. The series premiered on March 9, 2014. Resurrection was the first series on ABC to show success in the Sunday 9:00 pm Eastern/8:00 pm Central timeslot since Desperate Housewives outperformed Revenge in the 2011-2012 season. On May 8, 2014, ABC confirmed that Resurrection had been renewed for a second season, which premiered on September 28, 2014. Premise The series follows the residents of Arcadia, Missouri, whose lives are upended when their loved ones return from the dead, unaged since their deaths. Among the returned is Jacob Langston (Landon Gimenez), an eight-year old boy who drowned in 1982. Having been found alive in China, Jacob is brought back to America by an immigration agent named J. Martin ("Marty") Bellamy (Omar Epps), who defies orders and returns Jacob to his parents, Henry (Kurtwood Smith) and Lucille (Frances Fisher). Jacob's surprise return inspires his uncle Arcadia Sheriff Fred Langston (Matt Craven) and his daughter Dr. Maggie Langston (Devin Kelley), whose wife/mother drowned and had been falsely reported to have been trying to rescue the boy, to learn more about this mystery. Cast and characters Main cast * Omar Epps as Immigration and Customs Agent J. Martin "Marty" Bellamy * Frances Fisher as Lucille Langston * Matt Craven as Sheriff Fred Langston * Devin Kelley as Dr. Maggie Langston * Mark Hildreth as Pastor Tom Hale * Samaire Armstrong as Elaine Richards * Sam Hazeldine as Caleb Richards (season 1) * Landon Gimenez as Jacob Langston * Kurtwood Smith as Henry Langston Recurring cast * Kathleen Munroe as Rachael Braidwood * Kevin Sizemore as Gary Humphrey * James Tupper as Dr. Eric Ward * Tamlyn Tomita as Dr. Toni Willis * Travis Young as Ray Richards * Veronica Cartwright as Helen Edgerton * Lori Beth Sikes as Janine Hale * April Billingsley as Barbara Langston * Ned Bellamy as Sam Catlin * Jwaundace Candece as Mrs. Camille Thompson * Shawn Shepard as Mr. Wallace Thompson * Nadej Bailey as Jenny Thompson * Michelle Fairley as Margaret Langston (season 2) Development and production In January 2013, ABC ordered the project to pilot status and in March brought in Charles McDougall as director as part of a two-year deal he signed with ABC Studios. On March 7, 2013, ABC released its list of potential hour-long pilot pick-ups, with the title changed to Forever. The title changed again after ABC ordered it to series in May 2013. Home media release ABC and Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment scheduled the release of the first season of Resurrection in DVD format for June 10, 2014. The two-disc set features all eight episodes and bonus features, such as "On Location in Georgia", "Resurrection: Building a Mystery", bloopers, and deleted scenes. References External links *Official website * * pt-br:Ressurreição Category:Television Category:Live-Action television series Category:ABC shows Category:2010s television series Category:TV-14 rated shows